


Lights and Stories

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Belief, Explanations, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians never knew what happened that Easter. When they discovered Jack had a light upon the globe that flickered, the time was brought up. Sandy, having not been there, is not happy with what he hears. Soon they seek out Jack and finally receive the full story and the guilt along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights and Stories

_Years between 1712-2012_

_North noticed something wrong with lights on the globe every day. There would be lights going out in different parts of the world almost every day, even where there's barely any civilization. But he waved it off, children stop believing every day so he never paid much mind to it_

_Unbeknownst to him that that was actually one light that traveled the world. I that one light was constantly flickering because their belief in the Guardians may waver but they would always know they are real. They believed in them because they just thought the guardians were too busy to bother with him._

_Unbeknownst to the Guardians this light was the only immortal child, Jack Frost._

* * *

300 years later

North was sitting in the Globe Room taking a break. He had just got Jack to bed, a very difficult task if he might add, and wanted to relax. Suddenly something caught his eye. On the globe a light flickered but still glowed. Now normally this didn't faze him but the light color and were it was located was what caught his attention. It was still gold, but had a lighter hue that made the color more of a white-ish yellow, and it was in the North Pole!?

Now that North thought about it Jack was an immortal child so he should have a light upon the globe. Just as a large smile spread across his face it fell as Jack's light flickered again. Then about ten minutes later it did it again! Worried North got up and silently went to check on Jack. The winter spirit was sleeping peacefully on his bed with dreams of snowball fights dancing around his head.

Confused and still worried he called the others so they could know about this.

Soon Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were all in the globe room with a worried North pacing back and forth.

"All right North why'd you call us?" Bunny asked.

"Wait shouldn't we wait for Jack?" Tooth exclaimed seeing the lack of the winter spirit.

"Jack is the reason I called you here." North said as he faced them.

Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"What? Where is he? Is my Sweet Tooth in trouble?" Tooth worriedly said.

"No Jack is fine he is sleeping in his room." North said.

"Then why are we here mate?" Bunny grumbled.

"Look," Was all North said as he pointed to the light gold light in the North Pole.

"Is that Jack's light?! He believes in us!" Tooth squealed

"Just wait." North said with a sigh. And, just as he said that, the light flickered to off and back on. It was very fast but everyone caught it.

Everyone stared eyes wide at the light. Then after about 10 minutes it did it again.

"Why is it flickering?!" Tooth screamed. North hushed her frantic behavior by reminding her that Jack was still asleep.

"I do not know. That is why I brought you all here." North said with a sigh.

Even though the others didn't know, Bunny had a pretty good guess. He remembered the very fragile hope that he felt at the party after the battle. The hope he felt fade away on Easter. How Jamie was the last light.

"His hope." Bunny finally said gaining all of the other's attention, "He hasn't put a lot of hope and faith in us. I wouldn't expect much, not after what happened on Easter. Jamie was the last light on the globe. Jack's probably didn't return until after he knew we were happy to see him. There could have been two lights but we had destroyed one."

North and Tooth were silent but Sandy kept a question mark on his head. Why would Jack's light have gone out? What does Bunny mean they destroyed a light? What did he miss?!

Sandy, after ringing an elf, demanded they tell him what happened. They all glanced nervously a each other but told Sandy the story.

* * *

After Sandy found out what had happened, he  _demanded_ they go apologize to Jack and find out his side of the story. Now the Guardians found themselves hesitating outside of Jack's door with Sandy behind them glaring holes into their heads. Soon North found himself knocking and calling, "Jack?"

Jack opened the door, "Yeah North?" Then he caught sight of the others, "Did I miss a meeting or is it something else? Look I'm sorry if I did something to upset you just plea-"

"We're sorry Jack." North said cutting off the boy's rambling.

"What?" Jack said looking confusedly at the group.

"We're sorry about what happened at Easter we didn't mean to push you away. We were just upset and-"

It was Jack's turn to cut North off, "Guys look I forgave you all for that already."

"What?" the others all asked, shock clearly on each one's face.

"Yeah I forgave you when you fought with me in battle, a little before that even."

 _"Would you mind telling us your story then?"_ Sandy signed.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Jack asked and they all shook their heads. So Jack let them enter his room and they all got comfortable.

He told the story from when he took Sophie home to when he flew away at the Easter Festival. By the time he was done the other's felt extremely guilty.

"We're sorry Jack," North, Bunny, and Tooth all said after words and Jack told them it was fine.

 _"What about after you left?"_  Sandy asked.

Jack frowned, "Well I did some…er…..thinking and after that I ran to a cliff about to throw my teeth away." Tooth gasped, "But I couldn't. Then Pitch appeared and we exchanged a few words, fought a little, but then we just talked. He offered me to join him," the others grew mad as Bunny growled, "and it was tempting to say yes and I almost did." The others gasped, "But I declined. I didn't want to be feared. So he took out Baby Tooth and said if I gave him my staff he'd let her go. So I gave him my staff." They gasped again, "He backed out of the deal and Baby Tooth stabbed him with her beak but she was thrown into a ravine. When I turned around I saw Pitch break my staff and he then threw me in the same ravine. I was about to give up but then I saw my memories, fixed my staff, and went to free the baby teeth.

When I saw Jamie's light I instantly went to him. I got him to believe like this." Jack drew on the window the same pictures and made the Bunny come to life, "And that made him see me! I then got him to believe in all of you and I think I forgave you sometime after you crashed and we talked."

Everyone was staring at the winter spirit in front of them. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Do you think you could show us how you fixed your staff?" Tooth asked, she was a little upset that he didn't go into his memories or what made him realize he was a guardian.

"If I could I would but it's really painful. I mean when Pitch broke it I was surprise I could withstand the pain. It felt like all my power stormed within me at once, and like I was stabbed and broke my back at the same time. It felt like there was an emptiness as well." Jack explained as best as he could.

"Sorry I asked!" Tooth said quickly.

"It's fine."

 _"So your staff's not where you get your power?_ " Sandy asked.

"Yup my power comes from all this." Jack said gesturing to himself. Then he pointed to his staff, "This is just a conduct but even if it's just that I shall never part with it, especially if it would bring pain."

The other Guardians nodded and told him they would always be there. He just nodded with a smile and told them he had to leave.

Once he was gone the Guardians raced to the globe room. They watch his light. It flickered, but then it took a half an hour to flicker again. He was beginning to trust them.


End file.
